


Chapter 1

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Love Sucks [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Chapter 1

You walked into a weekly book club your mom had forced you to go to, she ran it. You actually enjoyed it once you had gotten into it. You knew pretty much everyone, the only downside was that the gym reeked of sweat. In the middle of room there was a circle of chairs, and you sat down next to your friend. You noticed there were two new people sitting in chairs across the circle. One had brown hair and was wearing a marvel t-shirt. He looked a bit awkward in an over-sized sweater, but yours was just as big. The other looked as though he had just finished practice for soccer. He had dark hair, and was wearing a jersey and running shorts. You had to admit, the boy in the sweater looked cute.

As the group sat down together, your mom stood up and looked at the two boys, “we are welcoming two new members of the group today, would you like to tell us your names?”

 The one in the sweater smiled awkwardly and waved, “I’m Michael.”

 The one in the jersey looked at everyone as if they were aliens, “hey, I’m Calum.” 

You spent half an hour discussing what book to read next, and then disbanded for a quick snack. Calum was playing basketball with the other boys during the break, and Michael was sitting alone by the wall. You took this opportunity to go say hello. 

You sat down next to him and spoke quietly, “Hi, I’m y/n.” 

He smiled and replied, “Hey, I’m Mikey.”

*Four years later*

You walked up to the door of the gym, you were dreading today. Your mom unlocked the door and you walked inside, sad about what was to come. You set up the circle in the center and then waited for people to start arriving. While you were sitting there, someone came up behind you and hugged you. You turned around and saw Michael standing there. You stood up and and hugged him tightly, you didn’t want to let go of him. He was going to leave the next day to move to London with his band. You didn’t let go of him the entire meeting. You loved Michael with all your heart, but you couldn’t tell him that, what if it ruined your friendship? 

Your mother noticed your affection towards Michael and inquired, “y/n, Michael, what’s with all the hugs?”

Michael and Calum looked at each other and Calum spoke up, “we’re leaving tomorrow.”

Your mom looked puzzled, “Is that tomorrow already?”

You nodded and once again held onto Michael. Since the day you met, you and Michael had been best friends when it came to book club. Calum would hang out with the other boys, but you and Michael were always together. It killed you knowing that he was leaving. When the meeting was over you walked Michael outside. He and Calum were both waiting for their ride and you decided to wait with them.

Michael looked at you and tried to make you laugh, “OH MY GOSH!”

Your eyes went wide, “what?!”

He exclaimed, “THERE IS A GAS FILLING THE ENTIRE EARTH AND WE ARE ALL BREATHING IT IN!”

You started laughing, it wasn’t the funniest thing you’d ever heard, but somehow Michael made it seem hilarious.

He yelled again, “THE SUN IS ON FIRE!”

You started laughing even harder, the tears were streaming down your cheeks and your sides hurt. In the middle of your laughter, you saw Calum waving goodbye. You stopped laughing and turned to Michael. He sighed and put his arms around you. His ride was there, and it was time to go. When you let go you smiled and choked out, “I heard the ocean is flooded.” Michael let out a light chuckle and started walking away. You both waved goodbye.

Michael looked at you sadly, “bye!”

You answered back, “bye!”

He replied, “Bye!” 

You yelled back, “Bye!”

He shouted, “Bye!”

You were about to shout bye, but the car was already gone, and you were left in front of the gym, crying.

The next morning you woke up and the first thing you thought of was Michael. If he left today, then you needed to tell him how you felt. Maybe he feels the same way, maybe he loves you back, maybe you’ll see each other again. 

_You: Hey Michael_

_Michael: Hey!_

_You: I need to get this out in the open. I really like you, I have for a long time, and I just, I wanted to let you know because this might be my last chance to let you know._

_Michael: Oh._

_You: Yeah_

Michael never replied after that.


End file.
